


He's With Me

by UncomfortablyYours



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Drunk Gavin, F/F, Jealous Connor, M/M, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, One Shot, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor, Random & Short, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trans Connor, Trans Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Being An Asshole, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomfortablyYours/pseuds/UncomfortablyYours
Summary: I have way too many ideas floating around my headPlus these will purely be written on my phone (rather than my laptop where I do most of my writing) and I'll be taking hella lots of requests since I know there are things you all wanna see.There will be a lot of gay things in this one shot book, and no event corilate between then unless obviously stated





	He's With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be gay and solve crimes

* * *

* * *

Gavin Reed had never imagined getting himself stuck here of all places, watching his android partner merely snap a dozen photos rather than help him down. Help him down from where, you might wonder. Well, that's a funny story. 

Gavin and Nines had just pulled up to the house of a potential suspect to a recent murder case, everything was normal. TV on in the living room, someone lounging in the recliner downstairs. An android fluttered around being ever so helpful as usual and the suspect was upstairs in his room. Nothing would be assumed to go wrong, right? 

Wrong. 

The moment Nines knocks on the door, Gavin can hear the fucker scurrying down the stairs to answer it until he sees who it is. Then, froze like a deer his dad answers it and all hell breaks loose. Including Gavin chasing the kid upstairs and through the upstairs of the house before he flung himself out a window. "Well shit." He cursed, and foolishly followed the kid out as he slid down and jumped off. Nines booked it from the front steps where he had been trying to explain the reason for all this to the father, but gave up. While sliding down, Gavin's jacket was merely cursed enough to get snagged on something and jolted him back to hang just off the edge of the roofing. 

And while Nines cuffed the kid and stuffed him in the back of their patrol car, Gavin let out a colorful vocabulary to show his distaste in all of this bullshitery. The father was displeased at his son, but was all too amused by a police detective getting himself 'hung up on' something like this. 

The puns are ever flowing. 

Nines leaned against the car, giving Gavin a smirk that hid the smile and laughter he wanted to show. But, on the job he had to be professional. There was nothing professional about this though. 

"Go on, say it. I know what you phckin thinking you toaster oven on legs." Gavin could barely cross his arms over his chest in anger as the leather coat was held tight, honestly more afraid of it ripping than him falling to his thorny throne below. He liked this jacket a lot. 

"I'm not thinking anything for once." Yeah, because he was too busy recording to do much else. Hank and Connor are gonna love this. "Just enjoying the view. But hey, now you're taller than me." 

That got Gavin wiggling around, thrashing as he tried to fight Nines for the comment. "Shut up you piece of shit." He groveled, Nines dodging each kick and flail. "Goddamnit." He swore, waring himself out easily. Gravity wasn't his friend today. He pushed hair out of his face and back into the rest of the slicked mess, eyeballing Nines. Was this bitch going to make him beg or some shit? "What the hell will it take for you to get me down?" He was resigning the Detroit Police Department for this stunt. Too old for this. 

"A night at your house." Nines wasn't afraid to be bold and this flushed color up to Reed's face fully. Goddamn phcking androids. "And a drink." He meant thirium of course, android couldn't drink liquor. 

"If you wanted a date you could have asked to tin can." Gavin glowered at Nines, who easily lifted him up just enough to get the nail uncaught. It pitched him forward into the RK900 and they were eye to eye, dangerously close. "Unless you're scared." 

Nines had humor written all over his face, head cocked to one side. "I think it's you that's scared, Detective." He settled Gavin Reed back on his feet, twisting an arm around the shorter male's waist. "Shall we?" 

A grumble of flusteredness was all he got in return. Which was taken as a yes. 


End file.
